Winter Snow
by Amanda Liem
Summary: "Kris mengajukan gugatan untuk mengakhiri kontraknya dan keluar dari Exo," . "Ini pasti bohong! Kris-ge sedang di Canada dan dia akan segera kembali. Dia akan kembali bersama kita!" . "Ge, ku mohon jangan menakutiku seperi ini," . "Kau akan melihat apa yang terjadi suatu hari nanti. Apa kau percaya padaku?" . "Tentu. Kami semua datang bersama," . . TaoRis/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Winter**_

**Cast:**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Young Min

Lee Soo Man

Exo's Members

Ini drabble sementara/? kedua saya setelah yang Virgin Star. -Lagi- ini adalah drabble yang saya buat berdasarkan fantasi saya atas skandal yg tengah gencar menimpa Exo belakangan ini.

Silakan tinggalkan review dan nantikan untuk ceritanya yang sesungguhnya/?

Xie xie! ^^

-Happy Reading-

**Kris was originally going to file the lawsuit against SM Entertainment in April?**

.

.

"_Ini pasti bohong! Kris-ge sedang di Canada dan dia akan segera kembali. Dia akan kembali bersama kita!"_

"_Taozi, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi ku mohon jangan seperti ini,"_

"_Hyung, kita belum tau apa yang terjadi. Tenangkan dulu dirimu dan biarkan Kris-hyung maupun pihak management menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"_

"_Sehun-ah, untuk apa aku tau? Kris-ge tidak akan pergi dan meninggalkanku, benar kan hyung?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kris mengajukan gugatan untuk mengakhiri kontraknya dan keluar dari Exo,"_

"_Itu semua karena kalian! Kalian benar-benar menyakitinya!"_

"_Baekhyun, kendalikan dirimu!"_

"_Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Selama ini Kris-hyung diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh mereka, hung!"_

_**Brugh!**_

"_Brengsek kalian! Beraninya kalian memukul Baekhyun kami!"_

"_Kyungsoo! Kubilang hentikan!"_

_**Brugh!**_

"_Kau berani memukul leadermu sendiri, Kyung?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Gege! Kau pasti bohong kan?! Ini tidak mungkin. Kau yang bilang 'We are ONE!' Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami kan?"_

"_Baby panda, maafkan gege. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu hawatir__,"_

"_Ge, ku mohon jangan menakutiku seperi ini,"_

"_Kau akan melihat apa yang terjadi suatu hari nanti. Apa kau percaya padaku?"_

"_Aku selalu mempercayaimu, ge. Lihat, Yixing-ge juga jatuh sakit karenamu, ge. Ayo kita kembali,"_

"_Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang, tidak seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Huang Zi Tao. Percayalah suatu hari nanti aku akan bersinar lebih terang dari pada sekarang,"_

_._

_._

_._

**Kris's new movie 'Somewhere Only We Know'**

"_**Chukkae, ge. Kau telah membuktikan kata-katamu. Kau bersinar dengan terang sekarang. Aku bangga padamu,"**_

"Wei_?"_

"_Gege.."_

"_Zitao?"_

"_Wo zhen de hao xiang ni.."_

"_I miss you too, my baby panda.."_

"_Berhenti menjawabku dengan bahasa yang berbeda, ge! Dan lagi, aku bukan seorang 'baby panda' lagi. Ingat itu!"_

"_Hahaha.. hao le, hao le. Kau sudah nonton filmku?"_

"_Tentu. Kami semua datang bersama,"_

"_Baguslah. Apa aku terlihat keren?"_

"_Kau tau aku selalu mengagumimu?"_

"_Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian pasti sudah melewati banyak waktu yang sulit,"_

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu, ge. Apa kita bisa bertemu?"_

_._

_._

_._

**-TBC-**

**Wait for the real story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Winter Snow**_

**-Chapter 1-**

Summary:

Keluarga.. aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian semua. Dua belas orang yang berbeda yang tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kalian sama berartinya dengan keluarga untukku. Kalian adalah keluarga yang menghabiskan 24 jam sehari bersamaku. **TaoRis**

**Cast:**

Exo's Member

Lee Soo Man

Kim Young Min

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya setelah sebelumnya saya mengeluarkan dua buah drabble.

Semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini adalah murni dari otak saya sendiri.

Mohon untuk tidak memplagiat cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah meninggalkan review untuk drabble 'Winter Snow' ini.

Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyukai drabblenya yang sudah publish lebih dulu.

Please leave your comment to review my first fanfic.

Wish you like

-Amanda Liem-

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : The Thing I Called 'Family'**

**Author's POV**

"Semuanya! Cepat bangun!"

Teriak seorang pria ketika matahari bahkan belum terbit. Sebelas orang lainnya yang masih menikmati waktu tidur mereka di beberapa kamar yang berbeda sama sekali tak menghiraukan dan tak membiarkan suara parau itu mengganggu mimpi indah mereka.

Merasa tak dihiraukan dan tak ada yang bergeming sama sekali, pria berambut coklat tua itu memasuki satu persatu kamar dan meneriaki penghuninya dengan suara yang lebih keras dan jarak lebih dekat. Untuk cara yang satu ini tidak mungkin gagal.

"Hyung, apa kau sadar jam berapa ini?" keluh salah seorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya yang masih sibuk menggeliat di ranjangnya dan tidak berniat membuka matanya.

Oh Sehun. Itulah namanya. Salah satu anggota termuda di antara dua belas pria yang tinggal bersama itu.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan menyuruh Kris membawa Luhan ke China lagi?" jawabnya. Pria yang memiliki karisma dan bijak. Suho. Begitulah yang lain biasa memanggil sang leader satu ini. Sifat baiknya sering membuatnya justru dikerjai oleh anggotanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bangun!" Sehun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Membuat Suho tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Dalam sepuluh menit semuanya sudah bangun. Beberapa masih terlihat sangat ngantuk, bahkan ada yang berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Semuanya membubarkan diri setelah Suho menginstruksikan agar semuanya segera mandi dan bersiap. Bersiap? Jam empat pagi? Semua jam sama saja bagi mereka. Latihan tanpa mengenal waktu. Tidak heran mereka sering malas bangun ketika sang leader menyuruh mereka bangun Karena setiap malam pun mereka selalu berlatih hingga sangat larut. Hanya tiga sampai empat jam waktu yang mereka punya untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran mereka.

"Ge,"

Seorang pria berkantung mata seperti panda yang tidak lain adalah Huang Zi Tao terlihat sedang merengek manja kepada salah satu leader lain dengan tinggi tubuh lebih dari yang lainnya.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku mandi~"

"Kau mandi duluan saja Tao, aku sedang sibuk,"

"Tapi kau kan tau aku takut mandi sendiri, ge~"

"Minta saja Baekhyun atau yang lain untuk menemanimu mandi,"

"Baekhyun sedang kehilangan bebek karetnya. Dia masih mencari mainan kuning itu,"

"Kalau begitu ajak saja yang lainnya. Suho-ssi pasti tak akan menolak jika kau menunjukkan wajah manismu untuk merayunya,"

"Sudahlah!"

Tao pun beranjak dari dekat Kris dengan kesal. Dia adalah salah satu anggota termuda setelah Sehun. Dan seperti itulah tingkahnya. Dia akan marah jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Yeollie, kau pasti menyembunyikan mainanku!" tuduh salah seorang bertubuh pendek yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau menuduhku? Kau pikir aku anak SD yang bermain bebek karet saat mandi?"

"Apa maksudmu anak SD?!"

"Hei, hei, hei, ada apa ini?" datang seorang lagi berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dari pada Baekhyun. Kai. Itulah nama pemuda satu ini.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan tanpa mereka rencanakan.

"Luhan, ayo kita foto berdua sebentar," pinta Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'hyung'?"

"Aaah, sudahlah. Ayo berfoto berdua. Sebentar saja,"

"Kita harus segera mandi, Oh Sehun," jawabnya dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat. Mendengar penolakan tersebut Sehun mulai mengkerucutkan bibirnya, berharap Luhan akan luluh.

"Kyung, bisa kau angkat ayamnya dari penggorengan?"

"Ah, ne,"

Dan di sana. Di sebuah dapur. Terlihat tiga orang pria lagi yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Chen.

"Kai, berhenti memakan ayamnya! Kau harus menunggu sampai semuanya siap di meja makan!" gertak Kyungsoo yang beberapa kali mendapati Kai tengah mencuri ayam gorengnya.

"Tapi aku lapar hyung! Bagaimana kalau aku mati kelaparan?"

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut Suho berdiri diam melihat semua kekacauan itu. Emosinya sudah memuncak melihat masing-masing anggotanya membuat keributan sendiri-sendiri.

1

2

3

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAMMMM!" teriaknya menggelegar.

Semua menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing. Hening. Tak seorang pun berani mengeluarkan suara barang hanya suara jarum terjatuh sekali pun.

"Ada yang meletakkan bebek ini di closet?" ucap Xiu Min dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari kegaduhan apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua memandangnya tajam seolah berkata –kau-sudah-bosan-hidup-?-

"Emm, hyung, aku dan Luhan akan mandi duluan. Sepertinya kamar mandinya kosong," sela Sehun memecah keheningan sambil menyeret Luhan sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Yang lain pun membubarkan diri dengan tertib tanpa suara.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHTTTTT!" teriak Suho frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Stop!" seorang instruktur berteriak cukup kencang.

"Baek, bisakah kau sedikit lebih serius? Kita sudah mengulangi bagian ini beberapa kali," lanjutnya.

"Biar aku yang mengajarinya," Tao langsung maju dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia belum ingin Baekhyun dimarahi oleh pelatih mereka.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang lain boleh istirahat!"

Semuanya mulai membubarkan diri kecuali Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kai.

"Aku akan membantu mengajarimu," ucap Kai tulus.

"Maaf aku merepotkan,"

"Aku ini dance machine. Sudah tugasku membantu anggota yang belum menguasai gerakan dancenya,"

Dengan telaten kedua pria yang berbeda tinggi itu pun mengajari sang lead vocal beberapa gerakan dancenya yang masih salah. Memang cukup sulit mengingat Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang pandai melakukan gerakan dance.

"Kai, Tao, bisa kalian mengajariku juga? Gerakan Baekkie masih lebih baik dari ku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan gerakan berputar dan bangunnya," ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Kai dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau memasakkanku beef," tambah Tao.

"Ayam goreng!"

"Beef, Kai-ssi!"

"Hentikan! Aku akan masak keduanya jika kalian mau mengajari sampai aku bisa!"

Keduanya pun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum puas.

"Hyung kita satu ini memang sangat mengerti kebutuhan perut kita," cengir Tao.

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam. Latihan berakhir sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Satu per satu dari mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap di depan gedung. Letih. Itulah yang tergambar sangat jelas di wajah mereka semua. Terutama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang harus berlatih lebih keras hari ini. Tapi mereka berdua senang karena berhasil menguasai semuanya dalam sehari. Tao dan Kai sudah berusaha sangat keras hari ini.

Dengan berakhirnya latihan lebih cepat, Suho membuat inisiatif dengan mengajak semuanya makan malam bersama di luar. Siapa yang akan menolak?

Semuanya sangat menikmati acara makan malam bersama ini. Walau pun mereka sering makan bersama sepanjang persiapa menjelang peluncuran album baru mereka, namun jarang sekali mereka makan malam dengan suasana berbeda seperti malam ini. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga besar semakin terasa di tengah keakraban dua belas orang ini bersama manager mereka. Dari sebuah obrolan ringan hingga gurauan riuh, semua wajah letih mereka seolah berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan.

Dua orang pelayan datang membawakan beberapa botol soju dan gelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang demi kesuksesan Exo bersama?" usul seorang manager.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan antusias. Hal sepele yang dapat membangkitkan semangan kebersamaan seperti inilah yang mereka butuhkan untuk tetap bersatu.

"WE ARE ONE! Kita akan selalu bersama sampai akhir!" teriak Kris lantang.

"Sukses selalu untuk Exo!" tambah Suho.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh! We are EXO!" teriak semuanya bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Jam dua dini hari. Dorm itu tampak lengang. Kris yang terbangun untuk mengambil minum di dapur tiba-tiba berbelok. Perhatiannya tersita oleh lampu ruang TV yang menyala. Ragu, akhirnya dia mencoba mendekat dan menemukan siapa dari anggotanya yang belum tidur di jam segini. Suho? Kris terkejut mendapati sang leader duduk termenung dengan TV yang dibiarkan menyala dengan suara pelan.

"Suho-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian di sini?"

"Eh? Kris? Maaf aku membangunkanmu ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kau bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa,"

Kris mengambil posisi duduk di samping Suho dan memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Gwaenchana, Kris. Kembali lah tidur. Besok kita ke pantai,"

"Jangan menanggung beban sendirian. Lalu apa gunanya aku jika kau masih menderita sendirian?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bicara seperti itu juga, Kris," gurau Suho yang hanya dibalas Kris dengan tatapan –ayolah-.

"Melihat video-video kita ketika tampil, aku sering berpikir, apakah ini benar-benar kita? Semuanya tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Semuanya telah bekerja sangat keras. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan seterkenal sekarang. Ketika kita semua masih menjadi seorang trainee, ketika debut, setiap kali kita berlatih hingga larut malam. Menjadi seorang artis terkenal membuat kita semua tak bisa bertemu keluarga masing-masing seperti saat kita masih bukan siapa-siapa. Ketika bangun tidur yang selalu kulihat adalah wajah kalian semua. Dan yang pertama kulihat selalu saja Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Kai. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah kalian tidak bosan dengan semua ini?"

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Ada saat dimana aku merasa sangat bosan dan jenuh. Tapi aku menyadari satu hal yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku,"

"Apa?"

"Kalian semua yang telah menghabiskan 24 jam sehari bersamaku, kalian adalah bagian dari keluargaku. Aku menyadari, sangat menyadari, kalian adalah keluarga yang sangat penting untukku. Karena itulah aku ingin menangis setiap kali melihat wajah bahagia kalian semua. Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, kalian semua telah tumbuh dengan mengagumkan,"

"Aku bangga padamu, Guardian Angel," ucap Kris tulus dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Hyung.." suara seseorang mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati semuanya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu entah sejak kapan.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi leader yang baik untuk kami semua. Kami tak akan pernah mengecewakan kalian, hyung.." lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, setiap malam aku selalu berdoa untuk orang tuaku.. dan juga untuk Exo, keluargaku yang sama pentingnya untukku," lanjut Sehun.

Kris dan Suho bangkit dan menghampiri yang lainnya. Tumpah menjadi satu dalam haru.

"Hyung, maafkan kami selalu membuat onar. Kami sangat mencintaimu, hyung.." tambah Tao dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"Aku sangat bangga pada kalian semua," Suho dan Kris saling mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk seluruh anggota.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Winter Snow**_

**-Chapter 2-**

**Cast:**

Exo's Member

Lee Soo Man

Kim Young Min

**Summary:**

"_Jika Kris-ge bisa bertanggung jawab atas kewajiban-kewajibannya, kenapa tidak?"_

"_Diam Tao!"_

"_Baby panda—"_

"_Aku yang minta maaf karena terlalu ikut campur urusanmu. Aku tak akan ikut campur apapun tentang urusan pribadimu sekarang. Jadi sekarang bisa tinggalkan aku? Aku mau tidur, ge,"_

"_Apa aku harus diam saja melihat anggotaku sekarat? Membiarkannya sampai akhirnya ia mati dengan sendirinya? Begitu?! Aku bertanggung jawab atas anggotaku!"_

.

.

**Review:**

Annyeong ^^

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah menyukai maupun mereview fanfic ini.

Sepertinya banyak reader yang sudah membaca teaser dan Chapter 1 nya yang terkejut dengan ceritanya ya?

Tenang saja, teaser itu tidak melenceng dari cerita yang direncanakan.

Pada chapter 1 saya memang menginginkan kisah yang hangat dari sebuah keluarga yg disebut Exo.

Semoga semua review yg masuk sudah saya balas satu per satu.

Berikut saya persembahkan chap 2 untuk yg menantikan.

Don't forget to leave your review ^^

Happy reading and don't be plagiator.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Don't Touch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Happy Reading-

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Musim demi musim silih berganti. Kesuksesan demi kesuksesan berhasil dicapai Exo dengan sempurna. Tak ada yang menyangka Exo akan setinggi ini. Semua orang meneriakkan nama mereka dengan penuh kekaguman. Kerja keras mereka terbayar satu per satu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kris," ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," jawab Kris dan disusul oleh managernya.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja sebuah restaurant di tengah kota Seoul. Kris, Tao, manager, dan pria itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih tampan dari yang terlihat di TV,"

"Terima kasih," jawab Kris ramah.

"Dia siapa, ge?" bisik Tao karena merasa asing dengan pria paruh baya yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Kau diam saja. Kau sendiri yang minta untuk ikut,"

"Tsk," cibir Tao.

"Ah, dan Anda pasti Huang Zi Tao sang Kung Fu Panda di Exo?"

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda," seulas senyum sinis terukir di bibir tipis Tao. Seperti itulah dia. Dia akan selalu menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya terhadap orang yang baru ia kenal.

**.**

**Tao's POV**

**.**

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Guo Jing Ming. Aku bermaksud untuk menawarkan sebuah peran untuk Kris di film terbaruku. Kalau surat kesepakatannya bisa ditanda tangan bulan ini juga, kita akan melakukan syuting segera setelahnya," tutur paman paruh baya yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Guo Jing Ming itu. Wajahnya tampak ramah. Tidak terlalu buruk, menurutku.

"Benarkah?" Kris-ge tampak sangat senang dan antusias. Matanya berbinar. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya sesenang itu. Seperti saat ia mendapatkan bagian rapp di lagu Baby Don't Cry kami. Baiklah, apa pun itu, selama itu bisa membuat Kris-ge senang, aku akan menyukainya juga. Terima kasih paman karena telah membuat Kris-ge senang.

"Maaf, sayang sekali jadwal Kris sangat padat untuk tahun ini. Jadi kurasa Kris belum bisa melakukan syuting apa pun tahun ini," potong manager kami.

Siapa yang tidak shock mendengar jawaban manager yang berbanding terbalik dengan kami? Apa maksudnya menolak kontrak untuk Kris-ge? Ini tidak adil, maksudku, kami tidak benar-benar sesibuk itu. Bahkan Suho-hyung masih bisa terlibat dalam film Yoona-noona. Aku hampir saja berdiri dan mengungkapkan protes atas keberatanku, yeah, kalau saja tangan Kris-ge tidak segera menggenggam kepalan tanganku di atas pangkuanku.

Wajah Kris-ge pucat seketika. Aku mengerti perasaan pria bertubuh tinggi di sampingku ini. Menjadi seorang actor adalah impiannya. Dan sekarang?

"Maaf, kami masih ada latihan untuk persiapa konser kami dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih atas niat baik Anda," ucap manager sambil berdiri dan menjabat tangan paman Guo.

Kris-ge segera bangkit dan memberi salam padanya lalu menarikku untuk mengikuti manager meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku—" Kris-ge membuka pembicaraan di dalam mobil ketika benda mewah itu mulai bergerak. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya ucapan Kris-ge barusan.

"Kris, mengertilah. Konser solo Exo akan dimulai tahun ini. Kau harus fokus dengan konser. Itu impian dan tujuan kalian bukan?"

"Jika Kris-ge bisa bertanggung jawab atas kewajiban-kewajibannya kenapa tidak?" protesku.

"Diam Tao!" bentak Kris-ge membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya siapa di pihak siapa?

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Jadi diamlah dan jangan ikut campur," sekali lagi Kris-ge menggertakku, namun dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Paman, hentikan mobilnya disini," ucapku pada supir tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari kedua bola mata Kris-ge.

Mata bening itu bergetar. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku sebisa mungkin. Tidak, bukan bentakan Kris-ge saja yang membuatku ingin menangis. Tapi karena aku tau mata itu bergetar. Ia juga terluka membentakku seperti itu. Adalah alasan kenapa aku sangat dekat dengan Kris-ge dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, karena dia adalah sosok leader yang selalu melindungiku, selalu menemaniku saat kesepian, selalu menjagaku. Dia selalu tau apa yang pantas dan tak pantas ku lakukan, memberiku semangat saat putus asa, memberiku klu untuk menemukan jalan keluar ketika aku dalam masalah. Kris-ge yang selalu bijak untuk kami semua. Kris-ge yang sangat tekun dan gigih.

Aku segera turun setelah mobil menepi dan berhenti.

"Tao, kembali dan masuk ke mobil!" perintah manager. Aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Bisa jemput aku sekarang?" ucapku ketika suara seorang yang familiar terdengar melalui headset yang kusambungkan dengan ponselku.

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Sekitar lima blok dari dorm. Aish, telusuri saja jalanan dan temukan aku,"

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberi arahan yang pasti dan lebih spesifik?"

"Ah, aku melihat restaurant China di ujung jalan,"

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana,"

_**Klik**_

Aku kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantung blazerku dan segera berjalan menuju restaurant itu. Ah~ kurasa daging akan membuatku melupakan sesaat semua masalahku barusan.

**.**

"Sehun-ah!" panggilku dengan mulut penuh mendapati Sehun sedang celingukan mencariku. Buru-buru ia menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di tempat seperti ini sendirian?"

"Apa kau bawa dompet?"

"Ah? Ne," jawabnya sedikit bengong sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya yang langsung saja ku rebut.

Segera aku memanggil pelayan dan membayar bill ku. Aku segera mengembalikan dompet Sehun dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya yang sudah terparkir rapi di luar.

"Terima kasih sudah membayar makananku," ucapku santai dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Enak saja, kau harus mengganti uangku, hyung!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Hanya dua porsi daging saja kenapa kau pelit sekali huh?"

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa di tempat seperti ini sendirian?" tanya Sehun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku lapar dan berusaha menemukan daging," bohongku sambil asik memainkan ponselku.

"Bukankah tadi kau pergi dengan Kris-hyung?"

"Dia sibuk latihan, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan lupa meninggalkan seluruh barangku di mobilnya. Dan hanya ponsel ini yang berada di saku ku,"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak menjemputmu huh?!" ucap Sehun mulai marah.

Aku berpaling menghadap ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tau kau tidak akan tega.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

"Baby panda.." suara itu terdengar lirih memanggil.

Tak menggubris, Tao tetap pada posisinya; berbaring di ranjang memunggungi pintu tempat Kris berdiri.

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi,"

"…"

"Terima kasih kau sudah mendukungku. Padahal kau saja mendukungku, tapi aku sendiri justru—"

"Aku yang minta maaf karena terlalu ikut campur urusanmu. Aku tak akan ikut campur apapun tentang urusan pribadimu sekarang. Jadi sekarang bisa tinggalkan aku? Aku mau tidur, ge," potong Tao dengan nada sedikit tinggi tanpa perduli walau teman sekamarnya tengah menatap dua manusia ini dengan bingung.

Kris berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Dia tidak mau membelikan daging untukku," jawab Tao sinis sambil menaikkan selimutnya dan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu

Dua minggu

Tiga minggu

Sudah tiga minggu Tao terlihat terus menempel pada Sehun dan menjauhi Kris. Pria jangkung itu cukup mengerti alasan mengapa baby pandanya bersikap demikian. Sebaliknya, Kris pun terlihat semakin akrab dengan Yixing. Ditambah lagi tubuh Yixing sedang tidak sehat belakangan ini. Sebagai leader, Kris memikul tanggung jawab penuh atas anggota yang dipimpinnya.

Semua orang terlihat beristirahat selesai latihan. Tapi tidak dengan Yixing. Dia yang sudah menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya sejak tadi, langsung berlari ke toilet dan muntah-muntah. Kris yang menyadari wajah pucat Yixing pun mengejarnya.

"Kurasa kita harus ke dokter," bujuk Kris prihatin melihat keadaan Yixing yang semakin memburuk. Dielusnya punggung Yixing dengan lembut. Tubuh kurusnya masih membungkuk ke arah wastafel karena perutnya masih terasa mual.

"Mei guanxi. Aku tidak apa-apa, ge," jawab Yixing dengan senyum lugunya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ku mohon jangan memaksakan diri," sanggah Kris yang merasa berbanding terbalik dengan pendapat Yixing.

"Yixing tidak bisa dirawat. Sudah kubilang minum saja pilnya," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba lalu melempar sebuah plastic dengan banyak pil di dalamnya.

Merasa tidak terima, Kris langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Yixing dan mencengkeram erat kerah baju orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah pelatih dance mereka.

"Jaga mulut dan sikapmu! Yixing sakit dan kau melarangnya dirawat?! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau bersikap seenaknya pada anggotaku?!"

"Kris, hentikan!"

Suho dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul berusaha melerai Kris dan pelatih mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" tegur Suho sambil agak mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh.

"Apa aku harus diam saja melihat anggotaku sakit dan muntah-muntah tapi dia bahkan tidak boleh dirawat?!"

"Kris—"

"Apa aku harus diam saja melihat anggotaku sekarat? Membiarkannya sampai akhirnya ia mati dengan sendirinya? Begitu?! Aku bertanggung jawab atas anggotaku!"

_**Plak!**_

Suho menampar pipi Kris dengan keras. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuh Kris. Tak seorang pun bergerak, tak seorang pun bersuara.

"Chan, bawa Yixing pulang dan hubungi dokter," perintah Suho. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera memapah Yixing meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh pelatih yang menertawakan Kris dalam hatinya itu.

Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua yang tersisa di toilet sepi itu. Saling terkurung dalam diam. Suho benar-benar marah.

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah kita bicarakan, Kris?"

"Jun, Yixing membutuhkan perawatan. Dia harus dirawat! Dia terus mengeluarkan banyak cairan sepanjang hari,"

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah kita bicarakan?!" ulang Suho dengan nada lebih tinggi dan penuh penekanan.

"…"

**.**

**.**

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun ketika beberapa anggota sedang istirahat bersama.

"Ne?"

"Kau dan Kris-hyung. Yang malam itu," Baekhyun berusaha memperjelasnya.

"Oh.."

"Kau memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Hanya karena daging saja kau mendiamkannya sampai lebih dari dua minggu?" sambung Chen.

"Semuanya ayo berkumpul! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sekarang kalian boleh menuju mobil dan kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat. Persiapkan tenaga kalian untuk konser besok. Buat kami bangga," ucap manager sambil tersenyum.

Seperti biasa, mereka saling menyatukan salah satu telapak tangan mereka dan meneriakkan "EXO! WE ARE ONE!" bersama-sama secara serempak.

Satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari gedung. Malam panjang hari ini akan segera berakhir. Dan besok mereka berdua belas akan tampil seperti biasa.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Tao sudah berdiri di depan kamar Kris dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

**.**

**Tao's POV**

**.**

Sosok Kris-ge muncul tak lama setelah aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut piyama kimono. Tangannya tengah memegang sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Aroma shampoo yang selalu dipakainya menguar wangi di indera penciumanku. Sejujurnya aku merindukan aroma ini. Mendiamkan Kris-ge cukup lama dan membiarkannya semakin dekat dengan Yixing-ge, sejujurnya itu menyakitiku sendiri.

"Aku mau minta maaf pada gege," ucapku sambil menunduk. Biar bagaimana pun juga aku yang salah karena mudah tersulut emosi saat itu.

Seulas senyum mengembang menawan di bibir ranumnya dan itu sangat membuatku merasa lega. Kris-ge segera menarikku masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan cangkir yang ku bawa di sebuah meja. Ia memelukku dengan erat. Sangat erat seolah tak mau melepaskanku. Hangat. Aku merindukan lengan yang merengkuhku dalam damai ini. Aku merindukan pria dewasa yang selalu menatapku dengan kelembutan ini.

Perlahan tanganku terulur untuk membalas pelukannya. Bahunya bergetar. Semakin kencang dan kencang hingga sebuah isakan mulai terdengar.

"Maaf aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Apa saja yang sudah terjadi?" tanyaku lirih.

"Aku sakit Taozi.. tapi aku mencoba bertahan karena kalian semua.. tapi—"

"Ge.."

"Biarkan. Kumohon biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Tao,"

Aku hanya merengkuhnya semakin erat. Hanya itulah yang mampu kulakukan sekarang ini. Bahu yang selalu berdiri tegap dan tegar itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh, terlihat begitu lemah. Dan aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Aku hanya bisa melindunginya agar bahunya bisa tetap tegap untukku bersandar ketika lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**


End file.
